Love Potion: Estrogen
by yuki san1
Summary: Does your man not understand you? Does he think it's easire to be a woman than a man? Well huny, all you have to do to make him see things from your point of view is to throw this at him.” And thats what started Sakura and Sasuke's problems.
1. Default Chapter

Love Potion: Estrogen  
  
Sakura had done it, she had finally done it! She had become a Jounin!  
  
The meeting that she was having with Hokage proved it. Her first A rank mission ever! Sakura was so excited, and she'd be working with her Sasuke- kun!  
  
Sure, he'd be in charge and show her how everything works, but hey, she wasn't one to complain when it came to Sasuke.  
  
"You're mission is to go into Mist country and work at the assigned shop in your files. Meanwhile, you have to gather information on the missing Nin Kotaki. Find him, and bring him back here immediately. Understood?"  
  
She looked at Sasuke, and he looked at her.  
  
"Yes." They both answered in unision.  
  
The fifth Hokage handed them two files, each with a picture of Sakura and Sasuke on top.  
  
"You may go now."  
  
She looked at him again, and walked out the door with him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Sakura Mino and Sataro Iski." Sakura said as she gestured between herself and Sasuke.  
  
The mist border ninja glanced at their passes, and let them pass through.  
  
And as soon as they were clear from the ninja'' hearing range, Sakura asked, "Few, that was easy wasn't it Sataro?" She asked while giggling at the name the Hokage gave him. If they used Sasuke, they would be suspicious. And it would be a dead give away if they used either Haruno or Uchia.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The road to Mist village was long and humid, especially humid Sakura thought. Sometime after twenty minutes, Sakura checked, the village was in plain sight.  
  
"So where are we working again?" He asked as the passed into the village and began looking around.  
  
"Um...In a...bar founded by playboy..." Sakura said as she looked at the file, giving a description and the exact location of the bar.  
  
They found the store with ease.  
  
"W-What do you think we'll have to wear?" She asked, a bit nervous, the bar close.  
  
"Doesn't matter. But I think they'd want you to wear as much clothing as possible."  
  
Sakura growled, and felt a little hurt by his words, was he saying that she was ugly?, she thought.  
  
In Sakura's right eye she saw a glimmer of light, she turned to look at where it originated from. She saw a small shop, very close to the bar they were assigned to work at.  
  
A bunch of books were spread out across the front table. And more shelves hung on the side of the walls. Powders, charms, even different types of animal blood, were placed about the shelves. But that's not what caught Sakura's eye, no.  
  
However, what did manage to catch Sakura's attention was a big box filled with viles, some big, some small. All different colors. Bright and vibrant some of them were, while others were dull and dingy.  
  
Sakura looked up and there was a sign that simply said, "Voodoo Practice and Antiques." She walked over to the shelves with the viles on it, and looked through them.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, and walked over to where Sakura was while looking over her shoulder and to around the shop.  
  
"Maybe I'll find something that'll make me prettier to complete the job." Sakura said, coldness seeping into her voice.  
  
Sasuke almost felt sorry for making the comment on her looks, even though he was merely joking when he had said it.  
  
On all the viles were papers saying what they were and what they did.  
  
And one vile Sakura picked up, the glass was transparent, and the color inside was a dark blue, which somehow reminded her of Sasuke.  
  
Sakura found the label and it said, "Does your guy not understand you? Does he think that's its easier to be a woman than a man? Well huny, all you have to do to make him see things from your point of view is to throw this at him."  
  
This sounds like a commercial, thought Sakura. But none the less took it to the counter where the voodoo lady was.  
  
"Are ye sure ye want to purchase this?" asked the old woman.  
  
For a moment, Sakura just looked at the old woman, she had long black hair pulled lazily low pony tail. Brown eyes the color of dark chocolate. She was wearing a weird garb that Sakura didn't recognize.  
  
"Will ye answer my simple question?" she repeated.  
  
Sakura realized she was staring and looked up to the woman's face and said, "Yes, I want to buy this."  
  
The woman frowned, "If ye are sure, 50 dollars please."  
  
Sakura's eye twitched, a little pricey for such a small vile, she thought. "Here." She handed her the money.  
  
"Are you done now?" Sasuke asked, a little irritated that it took so long for her to look around and buy something.  
  
"Hmpf! Yes I'm done now, lead the way in." Sakura said as nicely as possible, secretly wanting to rip his head off.  
  
He turned, she held the bottle aimed and threw. It broke on impact against his back.  
  
"What the-!" Sasuke yelled as he spun around.  
  
Sakura's eyes widen a little when she saw Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes rounded a little and his eyelashes got thicker. But that was the least of his changes.  
  
Sasuke's hips rounded and stuck out more than usual, his legs began to slender, and shoulders weren't so straight as they used to be. And finally, nice sized breasts formed where there wasn't on his body.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened miraculously. "S-Sasuke?"  
  
"What did you do to me!?" Sasuke jumped as his high pitched squeal echoed.  
  
"Um...The bottle that I bought said that it would make you understand how it felt to be a girl, said it'd make you understand." Sakura looked over his body, amazed of the effects of a little chemicals could do. "But I didn't think it meant it literally." Sakura giggled.  
  
"Sakura," Sasuke realized that his voice was really high, and in a more low tone, or as low as he could make it now that he was a girl, "Sakura, this isn't funny, how do you reverse it?" His tone demanding and threatening, but as a girl, se sounded more on the verge of crying.  
  
"I...uh...don't know..." Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura-!"  
  
"Well at least you can get the job more easily now..." Sakura cut him off before he could say anything, "And we can complete the mission with ease."  
  
Sasuke looked like he was about to protest but realized she was right and bowed her head in defeat. "Fine."  
  
Sakura had to just about drag Sasuke in by the elbow, they began walking when a guy was about to exit, turned around while they were walking, and groped Sasuke's behind.  
  
"Ieee!" The female Sasuke yelped as he jumped up. Sasuke looked behind him and found the culprit had already fled the scene.  
  
"Calm down." Sakura said in his ear.  
  
It made him shiver when she talked in his ear, but before he could say anything, Sakura once again pulled him along and they walked to the counter where a man stood.  
  
"Hello my name is Cobiki, may I help you two ladies?" The man asked as they approached the front desk.  
  
"Well, yes. We would like to apply for a job please." Sakura said.  
  
"Aa. Your names please?" He asked.  
  
"Sakura Mino and Satia Mino." Sakura answered as Sasuke shot her a glance.  
  
"You two related?"  
  
"Yes, we're sisters." Sakura answered again. And when the man didn't look convinced Sakura quickly added, "Half sisters, by marriage." The Cobiki reluctantly nodded his head.  
  
"Age?"  
  
"20 and 19." Sakura said.  
  
Sasuke growled, angry that she wouldn't let him answer anything.  
  
"Well...We do need the service, and you look like such a fine young lady," Cobiki said as he looked over Sakura, "But... your sister don't look... like she fits the job...if you know what I mean." He said.  
  
Sasuke's anger flared in him, is he calling me ugly?!, he thought. But before he could answer, Sakura walked behind him and pulled his shirt and shorts back with one hand, showing the curves of his body.  
  
"Aa. And I thought you didn't have a nice figure..." Cobiki sighed, "You two can start as soon as you like. And if you want to start now, there's the uniforms over there." He pointed behind him.  
  
"Yes, we'd like to start immediately. Thank you sir." Sakura said as she pulled Sasuke by his elbow and walked behind the desk and into the lobby where he pointed.  
  
Sasuke grabbed the out fit. "Sakura! How can I wear this?!" His female voice screeched.  
  
"Satia. Um...If you were really a girl, I wouldn't mind showing you exactly how to put it on...but..." Sakura looked down and blushed.  
  
Sasuke whimpered. And the sound was totally new to him.  
  
Sakura sighed and grabbed another uniform for her self, and dragged Sasuke and his uniform to the changing rooms.  
  
They were in a stall together, bit it was very big.  
  
"Okay, Sasuke, don't get the wrong idea but...take off your clothes." Sakura stammered, and blushed.  
  
"B-But-!"  
  
"Sasuke, I'm going to show you how to put it on, okay, just trust me!" Sakura said.  
  
Sasuke didn't say anything. And took off his shirt and shorts.  
  
"And the boxers." Sakura added.  
  
Sasuke looked up and then looked down and slid his boxers off.  
  
"Ok, now, put the bottom part on now."  
  
And he did.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sakura and Sasuke stood out side the stall, clad in...Black bunny out fits, and to Sasuke disappointment, black high heels.  
  
"You know what Satia, you're a very cute sister." Sakura giggled.  
  
Sasuke growled and then recognized that she complemented him, and began giggling too.  
  
"Are you ready Satia?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hello no." He answered.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Here's you're drinks sirs." Sasuke said and forced a smile, and handed them their beers.  
  
Sasuke grabbed the tray and turned around, when one of the drunken guys pinched his behind.  
  
Sakura smiled sweetly when she arrived to give another table a round of drinks. "Here you go! Enjoy!" She smiled again, and just as she turned, she got groped. She didn't turn around, walked back to where Sasuke was and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Just a few more minutes," Sakura whispered into Sasuke's ear, and once again, he shivered.  
  
For the last few minutes, he remained watching the clock tick closer to closing time. 5...4...3...2...1...And Close!  
  
"Alright everyone, it's closing time, you have to go now." Sakura said loudly, but when no one moved to leave she yelled, "IT'S TIME TO GO, IF YOU DON'T THEN I'LL TELL THE MANAGER AND MAKE SURE YOU NEVER DRINK IN HERE AGAIN!!!" Sakura yelled and looked like she was telling the truth.  
  
Sasuke jumped when she yelled that, everyone did. And everyone fled the bar in a rush within seconds.  
  
Sakura clapped her hands in triumph, "Aha! That always works." Sakura laughed and Sasuke joined in to.  
  
"Now lets go."  
  
"Yah..." Sasuke answered.  
  
"Wait...Where are we gonna sleep?" Sasuke asked. Sakura began walking out.  
  
(AN: WOO HOO! Chapter one, done! –dances around- tell me if you liked it. Please review. And I know exactly where this story is going! Yippe for me! But you guys have to figure it out! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Drinks, Surprise, and Information

Love Potion: Estrogen  
  
"Thank you sir." Sakura said and began walking up the stairs to the hotel room they, which meant her, paid for.  
  
Sasuke walked behind Sakura.  
  
Sakura opened the door, and glances back at Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke noticed this glance. "Uh...What?" he asked, confused as to why she didn't move any further into the room.  
  
"There's only one bed."  
  
Oh, he thought. Sasuke looked at Sakura, "So?"  
  
Sakura slumped her shoulders and said, "Well, I guess I could go back down there and ask for two beds..."  
  
Sasuke realized why she looked a little...unhappy. "Wouldn't that cost more?"  
  
"Yah... but it's okay." Sakura forced a smile. I'm SO not coming here EVER again!, thought Sakura.  
  
Sasuke made up his mind and walked into the room, pulling Sakura after him. He shut the door and Sakura gave him a confused look.  
  
"You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"Well, it's only...", Sakura looked at her wrist watch, "9:00, and I'm not sleepy. Maybe we should call room service and have dinner?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sakura walked over to a phone on the small table near the window, and Sasuke took the opportunity to look around the room. One bed, as Sakura had said before, two chairs by the table, a window, and one bathroom.  
  
"Yes, I'd like room service for room 13 please. No, I'd like to have the special, oh, wait a minute", Sakura looked back at Sasuke and asked him what he wanted, "make that two specials please. Uh...Yes...wines fine to."  
  
Sasuke raised an eye brow, what kind of room service do they have down there?, Sasuke thought.  
  
Sakura hung up, "Sheesh, some weird beverages they have..." Sakura muttered.  
  
Silence filled the room. And Sakura hated silence.  
  
"You'd have never thought that their special would be ramen would you? I bet Naruto would just love to live here."  
  
Sasuke didn't reply. He doubled over in pain. Sakura noticed this and ran to his side.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?"  
  
He gritted his teeth. "My...lower stomach is...hurting very badly..." Sasuke managed to say between clenched teeth.  
  
Sakura grabbed his hand, "Just breathe deeply, in and out." Sakura began to worry, what was wrong with Sasuke?  
  
Sasuke squeezed her hand hard, trying to rid himself of the pain in his lower abdomen.  
  
Sakura yelped when Sasuke's grip tightened. After a few, but painful, minutes, the pain in her hand began to ebb away because Sasuke loosened his grip.  
  
"Uh...excuse me, room service is here." A male voice answered from outside of the door. And an impatient knock came afterwards.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Sakura dropped Sasuke's hand and ran to the door and let the guy in, who was pushing a cart with their specials on it. "Thank you." And Sakura gave the waiter ten dollars for his wait. "Bye!" Sakura said as she pushed the little cart over to the table and shut the door.  
  
"Sasuke, are you okay?"  
  
"Yah...I'm fine now, thank you Sakura. It means a lot to me." Sasuke said.  
  
Sakura moved the phone onto the floor and began setting the table with the food. Sakura picked up the red wine bottle and poured the liquid into the two glasses that were on the table. She gestured for Sasuke to sit in a chair. She sat down to.  
  
Sasuke grabbed his food, and picked up a pair of chopsticks. He ate quietly. Sakura began eating while looking at Sasuke. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Sorry for not saying you're welcome earlier."  
  
Half way through her food, Sakura yawned. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed, okay Sasuke?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
Sakura walked over to the bed and laid down, she pulled the covers over her head. She was more tired than she thought. Her eyes drifted close.  
  
Sasuke however, wasn't tired. Far from it actually. Sasuke picked up the bottle of wine and drank from it. Sasuke was more than upset by being turned into a woman. He took the bottle away from his lips for a moment to let him breathe.  
  
It wasn't fair, he decided as he took another long swig from the delicious ruby colored wine. Sasuke began to feel light headed, but continued to drink as much of the red liquid as he could without breathing.  
  
It wasn't fair, he decided as the bottle was empty. Sasuke's eyes began to drift close as he got up off the chair and laid down on the cold floor. Before Sasuke could get comfy, he passed out. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Urg." Sasuke moaned in his sleep, and woke up. He sat up to fast and felt dizzy.  
  
"I don't feel so good." Sasuke got up and practically sprinted towards the bathroom, which wasn't very fair. He grasped the door handle and flung the door open without a second thought.  
  
To the toilet he jumped, and hurled. After he got it out of his system. He wiped his mouth and stood up, only to feel nauseated and barfed again.  
  
It wasn't fair he decided, as he felt sick. He once again, wiped his mouth clean, and gently stood up and so sleepy again, he wobbled over to bed that was currently being occupied by Sakura, and plopped down and fell asleep again.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A startling squeal woke Haruno Sakura up the next morning. Sakura shot out of bed and looked around for Sasuke.  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
"In the bathroom, Sakura, I'm dying!" came Sasuke's female voice from the bathroom.  
  
Sakura rushed to the bathroom, hair whipping her face from how fast she ran. "Sasuke's what's the problem?"  
  
Sakura saw Sasuke sitting on a toilet, and bloodied wads of toilet paper in the garbage can. Sakura was a very smart girl, she knew. And also, she knew what was happening to Sasuke.  
  
"What's happening to me?!"  
  
Sakura giggled, and then began laughing until tears came out of her eyes.  
  
"Don't laugh! It's not funny!" Sasuke began whimpering when Sakura didn't stop laughing. Tears began pouring out of Sasuke's eyes almost instantly.  
  
Sakura did stop laughing when she heard a sob, and looked down at Sasuke, who was...crying? "Sasuke, I'm sorry!"  
  
Sasuke just put his hands over his eyes to hide his tears.  
  
"Okay, I'm really sorry Sasuke. But you're having your...monthly cycle."  
  
"My- what?"  
  
Sakura could have slapped Sasuke on the head if she wanted to, but since she was nice and smart, she didn't. "Your...uh...erm...period."  
  
"Oh." Sasuke stopped crying.  
  
"Clean yourself up, and I'll bring you some new clothes."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sakura sighed as she and Sasuke walked out of the hotel. But still, inner Sakura was laughing. Sasuke having a period, it was hilarious!  
  
"Arg, do all girls bleed this much?"  
  
Sakura wide eyed that he had actually asked the question. "Er...sometimes, and sometimes not a lot." Sakura blushed a little.  
  
"Oh, we're here!"  
  
Sasuke looked up and saw a department store. What were they doing here?, Sasuke thought.  
  
Sakura led Sasuke down the isles until they came to the "woman's section". She scanned the isle and walked over to a particular spot.  
  
"Okay, now how heavy are you bleeding, a lot or normal?" Sakura asked as she looked from pads to the different type of tampons.  
  
"It was a hell of a lot Sakura!" Everyone looked at Sasuke for making such a loud statement, and then he blushed when he realized this.  
  
"Well, since you never had one before...It would make since that the bleeding might have been a little...over normal." Sakura grabbed a box of heavy flow pads, and pearl tampons for heavily flowing women.  
  
Sakura drug Sasuke, once again, to pay for them.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Stop waddling Sasuke, or should I say Satia?"  
  
Sasuke walked beside of Sakura, and was indeed, waddling.  
  
"It feels like I have a diaper on!" Sasuke complained.  
  
Sakura rubbed her the side of her head, "It's the pad Satia, and we're almost at work, some PLEASE walk normal!"  
  
Sasuke looked at Sakura with the 'But-I-don't-want-to-look' but before he could say anything, they were at the bar. "Oh, goodie." Sasuke mumbled when he saw the sign.  
  
"Oh come on, working here isn't that bad is it?" Sakura giggled.  
  
"Working where isn't bad?" A man's voice from beside Sakura and Sasuke asked.  
  
"Uh, nowhere! Uh...We were talking about our last job we were at last year! Right Satia?" Sakura nervously laughed as she answered.  
  
"Right." Sasuke's simple reply came out in a nervous giggle as well.  
  
"That's what I thought." Cobiki huffed as he turned around and went back by the desk he usually sat by.  
  
"Few, I thought he were going to be in trouble there for a moment." Sakura sighed and walked over to a table and took a man's order.  
  
"Yes, would you like anything else?" Sakura asked the man.  
  
"Um...now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind red wine." He said, "And by the way, I'm a friend of the owners here..." He grinned, which made Sakura shiver.  
  
"So Cobiki's the owner?"  
  
"No way."  
  
Sakura hastily left and returned with his drinks. "Then who is?" She asked as she poured his drink into a small glass.  
  
"Revu Stucha, but he hasn't been here for a while. Said he had to do something, but if you ask me, he was scared of something." He took a drink from the glass.  
  
"Hey, cutie, if you let me buy you a drink, I'd love to tell you more." He grinned, but his breath was too rancid for Sakura to bare any longer. But, it was her duty to find out more. "Sure." He poured a glass of beer, and gave it to her.  
  
Sakura too a small sip, she didn't care for beer very much, but... for information...  
  
"So what else do you know?"  
  
"Well, Cobiki said that Revu gave him the bar, and has the papers to prove it. And...There's been strange guys coming in, and now he even has security for Kami's sake! Like someone's gonna rob him of drinks. Bah. And-." He began, but after his tenth round of beer, passed out on the table.  
  
Sakura sighed, but at least today wasn't a complete failure, she mused. Sakura got up out of the chair, and walked back over to Sasuke, who was currently waiting on a group of guys, and whispered in his ear, "I need to talk to you, important."  
  
"Oh, oh! Lesbians! Give us a show!" One of the drunk guys clapped his hands as both Sakura and Sasuke's faces went beat red.  
  
Sakura checked her watch, an hour to go. Good thing the bar closes early, thought Sakura, or else she might pass out from all the foul smelling fumes the drunkards are making.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So what was so important?" Sasuke asked as they sat in their hotel room.  
  
"I found information."  
  
Sasuke looked serious, "What did you find out?"  
  
"Well, a friend from the owner's said that Cobiki, wasn't originally the owner, and that Revu Stucha, the previous one, sold the bar to Cobiki. And the man who told me this, also said that Revu was scared."  
  
"Is this man reliable?"  
  
"I think so. But as of yet, we hadn't had any progress with gathering data on Kotaki. But I have to report this to Hokage none the less."  
  
Sasuke sighed, "Well, report in the morning."  
  
"Fine, and are you okay Sasuke?" Sakura asked, noticing that he was unusually pale.  
  
"I'm fine, just leave me alone!"  
  
Sakura winced, and laid done on the bed, and turned off the lights in the process. "Fine Miss Grump Butt."  
  
Within minutes, the worn out Sakura fell a sleep again.  
  
Sasuke walked over to the table, and picked up a bottle that he had ordered earlier. He guzzled it down as fast as he could, and fell a sleep on the floor.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(AN: Hello, again! Well, chappy two up. Thank for all the wonderful reviews, I appetite it! Hope you like this chapter, and I PROMISE the next on will be longer! Well, it's nice and...2:42 a.m. Sunday...Heehee, had to watch my late night cartoons. –grins- Well, byes! 


	3. Cosmetics Party Surprise!

**Love Potion: Estrogen**

A low, unpleasant sound that could have been a groan awoke the once slumbering Sakura. So, tired she opened one eye to find the source of the sound, there was really nothing unusual, just a ceiling, wall, door, and black hair...Wait a minute, black hair? Surprised she opened her other eye, it couldn't have been black hair. Unfortunately it was indeed black hair she saw.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, finally realizing that Sasuke was lying on top of her, well, her_ breasts_ to be more specific.

Now how did he get there? Sakura couldn't think of an answer before she spotted the wine bottle on the floor.

"Arg, Sasuke." Sakura groaned.

"Mhm...What?" Sasuke's muffled voice came from Sakura's breasts.

Sakura looked downwards towards Sasuke. Sasuke's head came up, and Sakura blushed. Sakura lay still as her breath began to quicken and pulse ran higher with each passing second.

Sasuke stared at Sakura. "How did I get here?" Sasuke asked, more towards himself rather than at Sakura.

"You drank again didn't you?" Sakura asked, no longer blushing.

"Uh...yeah..." Sasuke flushed with embarrassment.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Admit that you have a problem, right now." Sakura demanded angry now.

"What? You mean that I'm bleeding through my legs?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Admit that you have a drinking problem."

"Oh...that..." Sasuke blinked his eyes. "Got a problem with that?"

"Well, not to be mean or anything," Sakura began nicely, "Could you possibly...GET OFF ME!" Sakura yelled.

And Sasuke complied, and quickly rolled to the side and clutched his head as a major migraine began to pound inside.

"THANK YOU SASUKE-KUN!!!!!" Sakura yelled again, and walked to the bathroom shutting the door before she began running the bath water.

In the bathroom, Sakura giggled. Not that she really minded Sasuke being on top of her, but...it was to funny to take advantage of Sasuke's position. And if Sasuke wanted to sleep in the same bed as her, that had to mean something right? That he liked her a little?

Sakura stepped into the bathtub and relaxed. She washed her hair and her body, rinsed, and got out quickly so that she didn't use too much hot water. Sasuke had to have a shower as well.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom with a small towel wrapped around her waist. It barely covered anything up, this was a little thing to find out if Sasuke liked her, even if a little. Sasuke blushed again, and Inner Sakura smiled with victory.

"Okay Sasuke-kun, it's your turn to take a shower." Sakura stated simply, and walked over to her duffel bag and picked out a blue shirt and gray pants.

Sasuke seemed like he was going to protest but when Sakura gave him the –do-it-now-or-I'll-scream-look. And knowing her, she would scream, and right in his ear to, Sasuke mused to himself almost comically. And so then trudged into the bathroom.

Sakura smirked in triumph, and quickly got dressed. "Hurry up Sasuke-kun! We have shopping to do!" Sakura called to the bathroom. She heard Sasuke's feminine groan, letting her know that Sasuke had heard her, and was not happy about it, to say the least.

Sakura yawned, it was nearly 12 in the afternoon, and Sasuke was STILL in the bathroom. 40 minutes he had been in there, and to think he had the nerve to complain that women took forever in the bathroom!

Sakura walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Hey Sasuke-kun, what are ya doin in there?" Sakura grasped the door and handle and turned, and surprisingly the door wasn't locked. Sakura saw Sasuke wrapped in a towel while looking at the tampon box they had bought yesterday.

Sasuke, while sitting on the toilet, was looking at the tampon box. He didn't know how it could help to stop the bleeding, and to make things worse, he couldn't for the world think of how to open it either. Sakura had indeed, said it would help him, so he was going to try it.

Watching him tear the box open Sakura couldn't fight the amusement inside her and half-smiled to herself. The only problem was that he had it upside down, so the tampons spilled out onto the floor. He put a new meaning to the word "graceful", Sakura thought.

Picking a random tampon, Sasuke stretched his leg out and grasped it between his big toe and his index toe and pulled it back to him and lifted his foot up and grabbed the tampon with his hand. "Now...where's that direction paper?" Sasuke asked himself as he looked around.

Sakura looked down, under her foot was the paper Sasuke was looking for, she bent over and snatched it up and quickly gave it to Sasuke. "Oh and Sasuke...that grabby thingy you did with you foot.... That was weird."

Sasuke took the paper and looked at the first direction. He paled when he looked at the picture. Sweat began to trickle down the side of his face as realization dawned upon him. "I'm supposed to put _what WHERE_?!?!?"

Sakura giggled.

Sasuke groaned, he was doing one of the only things that had ever given him a headache.

"Satia, don't look like you wanna die. It's only the clothes department store." Sakura had to yet again drag him to the place she wanted to go. "There's a party going on tonight, and we need to look good."

"And why's that Sakura?" Sasuke looked everywhere, none of the clothes were to his liking. Pinks, yellows, light blue, neon purple, and lime were all the colors that Sasuke saw. To bright for his taste, Sasuke shook his head. This escapade certainly wasn't going to end well.

"Because, we need to attract attention and see if anyone has information about the...report we need to do." Sakura said, she didn't want to use the word mission, for if anyone shinobi were to pass by the section of the store and over hear them... the consequences would definitely not be positive.

Sasuke groaned in displeasure, attention was the last thing he wanted. Especially if it were a man's attention that he would get. "Do we have to?" Sasuke whined, and looked over at a pink shirt. He touched the shirt's sleeve and brought his hand as if it had been bitten.

"Satia, do you want to stay here longer?" Sakura asked as she walked over and grabbed the shirt Sasuke was poking at. And began walking over to a rack with different colored skirts hanging on it.

"No...But this doesn't seem very necessary to me." Sasuke said as he eyed the rack Sakura was looking at.

"Well, we just can't ask bluntly." Sakura ceased her flipping through the clothes and looked back at Sasuke. "And you never know Satia, you just might have some fun tonight. And for the last time, you are going and you will like it!" Sakura glared at Sasuke, making him understand that something bad would happen if he did not listen to her.

"Fine fine." Sasuke looked away from Sakura, to the bundle of clothes she had under her arm. Sasuke grabbed the pink out fit Sakura had picked out for him, a pink dress shirt, a pink incredibly short skirt, and a pink headband, and some underwear.

"Now Sasuke, go try them on over there," Sakura pointed to a changing room in the corner of the store, "And hurry up please."

Sasuke walked over to the changing room, all the while grumbling about how everything seemed to be against him. Sasuke pulled the curtain over once he was in the little room. Sasuke removed himself of his baggy clothes, not bothering to change out of his underwear, tried his white bra on, and put the rest of the out fit on and stepped outside of the room.

Sakura clapped, "You look very good Satia!" Sakura looked Sasuke up and down, taking every detail in about him. She got down to his legs. "Uh...Satia, when was the last time you shaved?" Sakura laughed nervously.

"Never, what, why are you looking at me like that? Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked, Sakura gave him a look that wanted to make him run for the hills. He knew that look, and very well he did. She would always give Naruto that look when he pulled a prank on her, a look that promised hell.

"Nothing. Let's pay for the clothes." Sasuke walked back into the room and changed out of the clothes. Sakura grabbed his "girly" outfit and practically ran to pay to the cashier.

Sakura paid for the clothes, and walked out of the store with the bag in her hand. And walked over to a selling stand that said "Beauty Body Works" Sakura looked around for about five minutes, and found what she was looking for.

Sasuke caught up to her, and glanced at what she was looking at. Sasuke looked horrified. He gulped nervously, it was a large waxing kit.

Sakura smiled dangerously, "I'd like to purchase this item please. And a few others." Sakura said as she pointed to two other objects, nair (for females) and tweezers.

A trickle of sweat rolled down Sasuke's forehead as he shakily asked, "W-What are t-those for Sakura?" Sasuke could only imagine that the three products that Sakura had bought would be utterly painful. And he had no idea of how right he was...

All the while walking back to the hotel, Sakura couldn't stop herself from laughing as hard as she could, which had earned her a number amount of stares but she didn't care to much. This is going to be hilarious, Sakura giggled as she thought this.

Sasuke poured the hot wax on the skin of his right leg. He bit his lip, it was all he could do to stop from screaming aloud. It stung and very badly at that. The skin felt like it was being burned with a hot poker, not that Sasuke had ever felt one but he had heard from people that it had hurt like hell. Well, it couldn't get anymore hell than this, thank Kami, Sasuke thought and grimaced.

Then, Sasuke placed a big white strip where the wax was before it cooled. It wasn't so bad when he put it on and tapped it a little to make sure that it was on firmly, it just stung a little. It was a good thing that Sasuke had the curse seal on him for those long years, or else he wouldn't have bared this much pain.

"Kami, this hurts..." Sasuke groaned. Now all he had to do was pull it off, it couldn't hurt more than putting the wax on could it? Sasuke didn't think so.

"Aw...Can't take a little pain that we girls do almost everyday Sasuke-kun?" A voice from the doorway to the bathroom asked.

Sasuke looked up from his perch on the toilet (which was fuzzy purple by the way) lid, and saw Sakura, standing in the door way and giggling as usual since they got back from the clothes shop.

"Shut up Sakura..."

Silence filled the room for about five minutes.

"Anno...Sakura?" Sasuke asked as his eyes widened with realization.

"What Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked and stopped giggling.

"How come I can't just shave it with a razor?"

To be truthful, Sakura had never thought of that option, nor wanted to. Yes it would be easier if not less painful. She pitied him for what she going to put him through. But somewhere in the back of Sakura's head, she remembered all the times he had called her annoying and weak and made her feel bad on purpose.

All previous thought of feeling sorry for Sasuke vanished with the newly remembered data. He deserved this god damnit!

"Well, if you shaved with a razor, then you'd have to do it at least three times a day, and I'm afraid we don't have the time Sasuke. Also, if you shave it like that, the hairs will grow more...thicker and darker and soon you'd look like an apeman." Sakura explained, making it seem like after shaving with a razor, the hair automatically grew back ten times worse than before.

"And if I wax?" Sasuke asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"The next time it grows, it'll be exactly like the way it was before. No more, no less." Sweat began to run down Sakura's face. No one could believe that lie, not even Naruto, thought Sakura and tried to keep a straight face.

Sasuke nodded his head as he grunted with the effort as he began to lift the wax paper off his leg, but the only problem was that he was pulling the tab from bottom to top. Sasuke fought back a scream, it hurt worse than hell! He could feel the pain of one hair being ripped out one by a time.

Sakura grimaced at the look Sasuke had on his face, pure utter pain. She felt a little guilty now, but she still believed he had deserved this punishment from the very start.

Sasuke eyes watered by the time he was on his mid leg, he couldn't stop himself from crying. It simply hurt too much to play macho man. Suddenly, he jerked all the paper up at once, and screaming in agony, deciding to put an end to the slow torture.

And soon, he was finished with legs, thighs, and toes. Sasuke's legs were very red, so red that Sakura's eyes almost watered at the sight of them.

"Okay, Sasuke...now we have to...nair you're under arms."

Sasuke's eye twitched, how long would he have to suffer Sakura's makeovers? He demanded that whatever she wanted to do, she had to do it herself.

Sakura sighed, she'd be nice from now on...well...sorta..."Fine Sasuke, but promise not to scream okay?" Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes, looking very serious.

Sasuke backed up against the toilet as far as he could go.

Sakura burst into giggles. And when she noticed that he still hadn't moved from his position, Sakura waved her hand and said, "I was only joking."

Sasuke lifted his chin up to her, and saw that she had only been joking. He let his body relax only for a little bit. "Okay." Sakura told him to lift his arms up, so he did.

Sakura grabbed a bottle that was pink and had a pair of smooth legs on the bottle and quickly squirted some into her hand for both arm pits, and quickly hid the nair bottle to make sure Sasuke didn't see, and then began to put it on Sasuke's hair.

A burnt smell drifted into Sasuke nostrils after a few minutes of waiting. "What the?"

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, it's only the nair."

Sasuke sighed. This was going to be very long, he could tell.

"Okay, while we wait, I need to pluck your eye brows." Sakura said as she reached over to the sink for the tweezers she had bought earlier.

"Why? What's wrong with my eyebrows?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, as if to show her that his eyebrows were perfectly fine and didn't need to be tweezed.

"To make you look prettier. And...uh...I'm going to need to sit on you to be able to do this right, is that okay?" After he nodded, Sakura sat on his neatly waxed legs, and almost straddled him.

Sasuke blushed crimson, and his heart skipped a beat. Being so close to her...He long to reach out and touch her face. Sakura then began plucking at his eyebrows, to make them smaller and more...more...vibrant... This wasn't as bad as the wax, so Sasuke didn't even flinch once.

"There, all done!" Sakura giggled as put leaned over and put the tweezers on the sink again.

Sasuke blushed again, and before he could stop himself, he reached out and touched her pale cheek.

Sakura stopped giggling at once, and blushed as she looked deeply into Sasuke's eyes. She saw him lean up as he placed a gentle kiss on her mouth. And they stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, and then Sakura moved off him, and gathered his pink clothes and handed them to him.

"Uh...Um..." Sasuke stammered, not knowing what to say. He felt he needed to apologize, but inside his head, he didn't.

Sakura blushed again, "It's um...okay Sasuke..." Sakura looked down at her watch, the time for the nair had passed, and now it was time to remove it.

"Okay, lift your arms up again." And Sasuke silently obeyed, and lifted his arms up quickly.

Sakura grabbed a wash cloth, bent over, and wiped the nair off. All the while watching the hair come off with ease.

"There, we're all done, now I'll leave so you can change, and you better wear ALL the underwear!" Sakura said as we walked out of the bathroom, and closed the door.

Sasuke put on the bra, and looked around for the underwear, he forgot where he put it...Sasuke was just going to wear his boxers like before but he remembered, "Wear ALL the underwear..." Sasuke said as he remembered it with Sakura's voice. "Aha!" Sasuke had found them at last...A magenta colored thong...He quickly put everything on, with a ton of effort. He walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh, Sasuke! You're so pretty! Okay, now for the cosmetics!"

Sasuke made a face, more torture? Sakura, seeing Sasuke's face quickly added, "No pain, I swear. Ninja's promise."

"Are we done now?" after a long hour of makeup and a night through Hell, Sasuke had been a little irritated at being "Worked on."

"Yes, we're done now, now what do you think of my make up Sasuke?" Sakura answered and asked at the same time, while repeatedly batted her eyelashes.

"Yah, sure, whatever, lets just get this over with." Sasuke stated simply.

Sakura huffed and spun on her heel (Which were black by the way, her whole out fit is back) "Come on, Sasuke, we don't want to be late!" Sakura almost screamed as she walked over to the door of the apartment and swung it open.

They left the hotel and walked over to the bar where they worked at. Sasuke grumbled loudly, "Why does all the bad stuff seem to happen around the bar Sakura?" Sasuke looked up at the sign that said "Play Boy Bar", and sighed heavily, somehow knowing that tonight would be a bad one.

"It's just good luck I guess." Sakura replied happily, and walked into the bar, and hooked her arm around Sasuke's. A few of the drunken men whistled at them and yelling obscene words. "Pigs." Sakura scowled and Sasuke glared at them venomously.

"Oh, hey! It my newest, best workers!" A slurred voice came from in the middle of the bar, and as he called out, everyone's eyes appeared on him and Sakura.

"Er...Hi Mr. Cobiki." Sakura smiled nervously, not liking being the center of attention. She waved at her fellow workers, who were all smiling at them, which made her suspicious of everything.

"Hi," was all Sasuke had said to the drunken man. Sasuke turned to Sakura, "So why are they having a party tonight?"

"Well, the workers said something about 'welcoming' the new manager. But I think it's for something else." She said, while scanning the room for anything out of the ordinary.

"What do you think it is?"

She bit her lip, she had no idea as to why she thought that something was amiss, but Sakura couldn't shake the feeling that something was not right. "I don't know, so lets just keep an eye out just in case."

He rolled his eyes, she had always had a 'feeling' whenever the mission was dangerous. But, he would keep an eye out.

Sakura decided that she would mingle with the crowed and see what she could find out. She spotted the man she had talked to earlier, who had told her about Revu and the bar, and walked over to him. She hopped he wasn't as drunk as before, she cringed at the remembrance of his foul smelling breath.

"Hello again!" He said as he waved at her.

"Uh...you remember me?" She blinked, she had thought he was so drunk, that he could have danced with Kami, and not remember it.

"Sure I do! How could I forget the face of a pink haired angel ne?" He smiled as she blushed and continued, "And besides, I wasn't very drunk yesterday."

She shivered at the thought, what would he be like if he really _were _drunk. She tried to imagine, but she couldn't, it was just too scary. Infact, she couldn't imagine, nor wanted to. She saw his lips moving and then she knew he was talking, only that she couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Huh?" she snapped back to reality when he started to tap her right shoulder. "Er...What were you saying?" Sakura giggled nervously, and smiled.

"What is your name?" He asked again, and grabbed a drink as a waitress passed by holding a tray of drinks; he took a sip, then turned back to Sakura.

"Oh, it's Sakura. What's yours?" She shook her head as he offered her a drink of his alcohol.

"It's Strvin Tahili." Strvinsko replied. And gave a little bow.

"Um...So how do you like the new owner of this place?"

"He's been a friend of mine since we were in school together, and he even employed me when he got this bar. But guess what? Since he 'supposedly' gave his position and not to mention the bar," he paused to take a swig of booze and then continued, "and then that jackass fired me!" Strvin exclaimed as he practically smashed to shot glass onto the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She didn't know why she felt she had to say that, she just could somewhat sympathize with him somehow. Strvin just waved signaling that he wasn't really affected by it anymore.

"Well-." He began, but didn't finish on the account of him falling on top of the table, passed out. Sakura sweat drooped, as she bent over somewhat, and put him in the chair next to the table.

"Sheesh, maybe I should ask the manager if we could have a room for drunken pass outs." She sighed, making sure that Strvin wouldn't topple over and hit the ground. "See you later..." Sakura whispered and went in search for Sasuke.

"He---y everyone!"

Everyone's eyes turned towards the obnoxious voice that was in the middle of the room. Sakura moved closer to get a better view since the person in front of her was well...a fat big foot. She maneuvered around the half-drunk people, and finally spotted who had made the commotion, and she almost fainted at the color of the outfit he was wearing...

Orange, can you say fashion disaster?, Sakura thought, and looked up to his face. "N-NARUTO?!?!?!?!?"

A pair of blue eyes shifted to meet green ones. "Hey, Sakura baby!" Naruto's slurred voice rang through the air and everyone looked to Sakura, who in returned, winced.

Naruto practically ran through the crowed, and if this were a comic, it would show Naruto running with a –I-don't-know-how-it-got-there dust trail with people being knocked every which way. "Hiya Sakura-baby! What are you doing here?"

She laughed, but then a smell drifted to her nose. "Did you drink Naruto?" He nodded sheepishly. "I work here thank you. Now what are YOU doing here?"

"Well, the old hag gave me a three week vacation, said somethin about not having anything to do." He had but a moment to move away before Sakura had hit him. "Geeze, what?!"

"Don't call Hokage-sama an old hag you inconsiderate, immature, hyperactive dolt! Oh, I'm sorry." She calmed down and apologized again.

"It's okay baby!" He said and slung his arm over her shoulder and snuggled into her. "A kiss will make me feel better though..." He puckered up, only to receive a swift blow to the head. "Ow baby...why'd you hit me for darling?" and again, another lump was forming on his head.

"Stop calling me pet names." She grinned when he said okay.

"Hey, Sakura I need to talk to----huh?"

Naruto looked over at the source of the voice and saw an angel. She had short black glittery hair; black eyes with light pink glittered eye shadow. She had on pink rose lipstick on that was barely noticeable, nice pink tank top that made her breasts more apparent, short skirt that if she were to bend over, he would see her underwear, long slightly tanned legs, and pink high heels.

"Woa, who's this hot babe?" Naruto flashed his trade mark fox grin and winked at her.

"This is Satia, a long lost...very long lost sister on my father's side." Great, she was becoming a professional liar, one lie after another.

"You know what Satia?" Naruto drifted over to Sasuke and slung his arm over her shoulders, similar to how he had Sakura but this time he was practically in Sasuke's face.

"What?" Sasuke asked, and tried to back up, and hit the wall behind her.

"You remind me of someone...you look like this one friend of mine..." Naruto had a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Who does she look like?" Sakura asked.

"She looks like Sasuke-bastard," he turned back to 'Satia' and continued, "...you have the same fine jaw line...and full lips..." Naruto traced Sasuke's jaw line gently with his index finger and moved and traced Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke was torn. He didn't know whether he should be angry that Naruto had touched his face, or to bawl like a baby because he had just implied...that he liked him in a way.

He cupped Sasuke's face and bent down to kiss her, but he lost his footing and fell onto his knees. He reached out to stop himself from falling, and manage to grab Sasukes' hips, crushing his face very close to her...vaginal region.

Sasuke screeched, and started to wound on Naruto's head, who almost was snuggling. "Get off, get off get off!"

Sakura doubled over in laughter, tears were beginning to form on the corners of her eyes.

Cobiki, over hearing the ruckus walked over and peeled Naruto off of Sasuke.

"YEOW!"

"Sorry, but there are rules against violating female workers. So don't do it again, or I'll throw you out of my bar and sue."

As Cobiki walked over to Sasuke as Naruto glared and said "Sheesh, all I did was fall and get seriously hurt. Meanie."

She looked over to Sasuke and almost burst into giggles when she saw his pale yet red cheeks. But then she watched, as Cobiki wanted to talk to Sasuke in the room. "You know, I could talk to you too." He said to Sakura, she declined quickly, knowing that something wasn't right about his offer.

"Suit yourself." And he grabbed Sasuke by the arm and began the long walk upstairs. They got to the top of the stairs Cobiki led him to a room in the way back, which smelled unusually of...Sasuke couldn't put his finger on, but he knew it wasn't good.

"So what did you want to talk with me about?" Sasuke asked as Cobiki turned and closed the door. Thinking nothing of Cobiki closing the door, he sat on the bed.

Cobiki sat on the bed next to Sasuke, "Well, how would you like a raise?" Cobiki's hand slid on top of Sasuke's and Cobiki's slender finger tips ran over Sasuke's knuckles. Sasuke shuddered, what was Cobiki doing?

"Well...er..." Sasuke didn't know what to say. Cobiki leaned over and kissed Sasuke's neck. Sasuke gasped, whatever Cobiki was doing, he definitely didn't like it. Cobiki pushed Sasuke down and straddled him, bent over again and began licking at the base of Sasuke's neck.

"W-what are you doing?" Sasuke whispered. The sensation felt nice, but it felt wrong in more ways than one.

"You want a raise?" Cobiki repeated, slipping his hand under Sasuke tank top and began rubbing Sasuke's right breast.

"Stop." Sasuke said, and tried to push himself up, but Cobiki pushed him right down.

"Come on, I'm offering you more pay...I'll triple it." He said as he ground himself against Sasuke.

Sasuke sucked in a breath. "Stop it now!"

And before Cobiki could do anything else, he passed out and landed on top of Sasuke.

Sasuke basically jumped out and ran for the door, but not before giving Cobiki a swift kick to the side. He looked around for Sakura, and found her by the kitchen.

"Sakura!"

She turned around and instantly knew something had happened with Cobiki. "Sas- Satia, what happened?"

"He-he...!" Sasuke began to cry, and Sakura gave him a caring hug.

"Shhh...It's okay now..." She said soothingly, and rubbed Sasuke's back gently. Sasuke leaned on her shoulder and cried. Sakura brought up her right hand and played in his hair, trying to calm him down. Eventually, his cries subsided, leaving only the occasional hiccup.

"Thank you so much Sakura." Sasuke wiped his red eyes and smiled.

"It's okay, do you want to tell me what happened?" Sakura asked, concerned for what might have happened to Sasuke. He nodded but then Naruto came up behind and hugged Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura-baby! Man, did you hide from me? Aw...I missed you!"

Sasuke forgot about what had happened with Cobiki and glared angrily at Naruto for hugging Sakura that way and to say those things!

"Come on Naruto! Get off, I'm trying to talk to Satia!" She bopped Naruto over the head and he instantly let go.

"Fine, fine." Naruto pouted but then smiled and turned to Satia. "Hey, you want a hug?" Sasuke's glare shut him up. "You really remind me of Sasuke, with your cute onyx colored eyes and your perfect eye brows. Certainly much better than thick bows." Naruto shivered with disgust at the thought.

"You never did completely answer to my question. Why did you have to come _here_ for a vacation."

Naruto turned to Sakura, "Well...I just missed the place."

"Naruto?"

"What?"

"You were he only a week ago."

Naruto faked a shocked expression. "Really?"

"You know you did."

Sasuke knew why Naruto was here. "So...you just come here so you can get free offerings from the people since they named the bridge after you? Since that the younger people think you did something big?"

Sakura shot Sasuke a glance, for not letting her say that assumption first.

Naruto began to cry fake tears, "What, I can't just come here because I like it?"

"You hate the cold."

Naruto smiled, "Ah...seems like both you got me." He laughed.

"Well, we ought to get home Naruto, this party has warned us out. And, we have work tomorrow at 8:30 in the morning."

Naruto's smiled drop a little, "Where are you staying?"

Sasuke feeling left out of the conversation spoke up before Sakura. "The only hotel."

Naruto, master of mood changes, face brightened immensely, "GREAT! I do to! What's the apartment number?"

"109."

"WOOHOO! This is the best lucky streak since...ever!" Naruto did a little dance before calming down again. "But...I still want to party, I'm not even a little tired. See you later then byes!"

Sakura and Sasuke left the bar and walked to the hotel. Sakura dug into her pocket, and pulled out the keys to the door, she opened it and flopped on to the bed.

"Kami-sama, I'm so worn out." She exclaimed. "So Sasuke, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"C-Cobiki...touched me..."

"No more?"

"No."

"Thank Kami-sama! Are you sure you're okay Sasuke?"

"Yeah..."

Sakura looked up to Sasuke, who had closed the door.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna sleep in the bed with me, no drinks allowed though..." She said as she patted the other side of the bed where she lay.

"O-okay Sakura."

She smiled and rolled over and turned off the light. She felt the side of the bed slump down a little, she turned over and put her arm around Sasuke.

"Thank you so much Sakura..."

(AN: SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FASTER! My apologizes! See, I don't have a lot of extra time to type, the only days that I write, is only Wednesday and Sunday. Not enough time in the week! Anywayz, thank you ALL so much for being patient with me!

Please review! Byes!


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Potion: Estrogen**

Warm was the only sensation he could feel at the moment, Sasuke decided. He lazily opened one eye as he heard a small moan come from under him. And shut it.

Oh yah, Sasuke remembered, Sakura had let him sleep with her last night. He then remembered what else had transpired last night; him telling her what foul acts Cobiki had tried to perform with him…he shivered. He nuzzled his head into her chest, letting her know that he was already awake.

"Good morning babe." Came a gruff voice.

That wasn't Sakura! Sasuke snapped his eyes open completely, and he was sleeping on Naruto! And to add to the horror, he was wearing one of Sakura's dresses! He quickly sat up, and in getting up in such a swift motion, which woke Sakura up as well.

"What the hell!" She yelled as her gaze went from Sasuke to Naruto in her dress.

"NARUTO!"

She showed Naruto a new definition of pain, one that rendered him unconscious for nearly two hours. And after a while of waiting for him to wake up, she began to feel guilty forever hitting him at all.

"Man, I feel like such a jerk, I think I killed him!" she exclaimed, afraid that she had really caused him internal damage or something of the sort.

"He's okay Sakura," he assured her, and added under his breath, "even though I wish you had."

"What did you say Sasuke?" She asked, while trying to convince herself that Naruto was really okay.

"Nothing. So what are we going to do today?" He asked, curious for once. He looked at her as she sat by Naruto lightly tapping his cheek to wake him up, he found she was so adorable. Her hair gently cascaded down her back, her breasts moving ever so little as she tried to wake Naruto up, her long slender legs were folded underneath her.

He shuddered…

She looked back at him, "Are you okay? Is it cold in here?" She asked.

Sasuke was puzzled as to why she would ask if he were cold. And seeing his confused face, she pointed to his chest. "Wha-?" He cut himself off and looked down, his nipples were hard! "Gah!" He screamed as he fell backwards. That wasn't suppose d to happen! He blushed, and Sakura laughed.

"It's not funny!" He squeaked.

"So how do we wake Naruto up?" She asked.

He thought for a moment, then grinned evilly. He walked into the bathroom, and grabbed the hot wax along with its strips. He sat on the bed, and looked over at Sakura.

"Oh…no…" She said in-between giggles.

"Oh…yes!" He laughed, and applied the hot wax on him. Naruto grunted with its hot encounter, and whimpered when Sakura took a strip and patted it on his hairy leg. He looked at her, and she looked back at him, and then they both grinned. He grabbed one edge, she grabbed the other, and then together, they pulled with all their might.

"**_YEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWW!" _**Naruto screamed as he woke up. And just by looking at his face, Sasuke and Sakura burst out laughing.

"What the HELL did you do to me!" He screamed as he ran a hand over the leg that was searing in pain. "Do you always torture your friends!"

"What are you doing here dobe?" Sasuke asked. And don't you dare think you're off the hook when I get changed back into a man, Sasuke thought and chuckled silently.

"I um…don't remember?" He tried, and got smacked by both Sakura and Sasuke.

"Are you related to Sasuke or something?" Naruto asked as he looked up at Sasuke, and reached up and stroked Sasuke's cheek. "You called me his pet name…" Naruto said dreamily.

Sasuke's eyes widen in horror, 'Naruto liked men!' Sasuke ran behind Sakura and began to cower. Naruto likes me! His brain froze in horror, and then black enveloped his vision.

Sakura felt very sorry for Sasuke. Naruto kept implying that he felt a little more than…friendly towards him. And especially since Sasuke fainted and Naruto was already on top of him, kissing his cheek and such-

Wait a minute!

"Naruto! Get off her!" She yelled, and kicked Naruto to the side.

"Och…Why'd ya do that!" Naruto bellowed, and let out a long belch that had Sakura holding her nose and her skin teetering between the colors red and green.

"That's GROSS man! And as a matter of fact, get out of the room. AND FOR KAMI'S SAKE, GET THE HELL OUTTA MY DRESS!" Sakura screeched in such a high tone that she feared any glass near by might break from the high velocity of the sound waves.

Naruto shrank back into a corner, and almost felt like he had to fear for his life. He knew Sakura could get mad, but he had never seen her this mad unless…

"Are you on your period?" Naruto barely squeaked before Sakura's face turned bright red. Miraculously, Sakura had managed to pick Naruto up and tossed him out of their little apartment complex.

"He shouldn't have said that…" Sasuke found himself muttering as Sakura leaned over the bed to get a shoe, and flung it at Naruto and it hits its target. A deep red mark formed on his forehead, and if you looked closely enough, you could even make out a little bump that had begun to bleed.

Then the door slammed, and he knew that Sakura was still angry over what had happened.

"So…what kind of horrendous tortures will I be put through today?" Sasuke asked, and smiled up at Sakura, who's nostrils seemed to flare, but not as badly as before.

This seemed to calm Sakura down. For she smiled deviously, which made Sasuke want to cringe. Maybe he shouldn't have tried to lighten up his female companion.

Tortures? And then a thought came to her, "Oh, you'll see, believe ME!" Sakura laughed as a look of pure terror crossed her crush's face.

- - - -

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination, the Powder Spa, for those in need of a good relaxation. Laying face down next to Sasuke with only a bare towel keeping her from being completely naked and exposed, gave Sakura a little shiver.

"Are you cold miss?" One of the massagers asked, pausing form her work on her back.

"Oh, no I'm not. I'm fine thank you."

"So, Satia, what do you think of this place?" Sakura asked as she moaned as the pressure on her back made her whole body relax even further.

"Mhmmm….Good…"

"And just think, before you wouldn't have known the simple pleasures of a calming spa." She giggled and then one of the masseuse looked down on her.

"So you didn't have Spa at your town?" The one that had been oiling Sasuke's lower back asked and Sakura thought her accent was from somewhere over in China.

"Nope, not a one. But this place makes up for what our village didn't have.

After paying for the treatment, they both felt incredibly soothed and light, like nothing could harm them. Then someone running bumped into them.

And then Cobiki showed up. And Sakura fought off a growl that threatened to break lose from her throat.

"Well, well, well. Looks like my two newest members just came from the Spa. See you around, I'm kinda busy and oh, Satia, come look for me to talk about your new raise."

Sasuke and Sakura shared the same look. Where was he going and in such a hurry? And nodding their heads in agreement, the silently followed him past the outskirts of the city to a dingy looking town that looked like it suffered from poverty.

(AN: Sorry for the very very very long update, please forgive me.)


End file.
